degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Tristan Relationship/@comment-4441793-20150807230151
Not-so-mindmating with my lovely mindmate Dani but hey....close enough <3 I, too, after very careful thought, have come to a conclusion. I hate Zaya more than I hate Triles. Here's my list of reasons in explanation: Trigger Warning Below 1. In Triles' case, nobody killed themselves fearing that the only thing that made them happy, the only thing that gave them even the SLIGHTEST desire to live and breathe another day would be taken away by their arch nemesis. That was ZAYA'S case though. I think Zig and Maya deserve to be happy but ''together? ''Fuck that shit. Not when Cam lies dead as a result of his fear coming true(which it did); I don't give a fuck if it was "his choice" or not. 2. Miles is my BABY. My SON. If he was short, black, ghetto and not so rich, he would be ME. Hustle. Straight up. I love this nigga as an individual more than any of his ships, including Matlingsworth. Now that Maya is with Zig(ugh), if where Miles' stands with her atm is that he feels Tristan treated him better, then it is what is. As long as my child is happy. He wasn't happy with Tristan the first time around but if he actually thinks a second time around would bring him happiness.....I don't like it, I don't want it.....but I hope it does, if it MUST happen. *Sigh* Because I love MILES....that's what's important to me. With Zaya though, there is NOTHING they can do to redeem themselves(as a ship) or justify their relationship in my eyes. That shit was dead to me before Cam himself died. 3. Triles didn't ruin Miles for me; I stuck by my baby boy, unconditionally. Whereas, I literally cannot STAND the person Maya is when she's with Zig. Now, I loved Matlingsworth because Maya kept Miles grounded and in line; she demanded her respect and she told him what he NEEDED to hear, not what he wanted to hear whereas Tristan was okay with being mistreated and (verbally)abused by Miles as long as he had someone to call his man. But when I think of how Maya enables and most recently, ''encouraged ''Zig's dangerous/reckless/disgusting behavior, that not only makes her no better than Tristan when it comes to Miles, it makes her a complete hypocrite. If she really cared about Zig or HERSELF for that matter, she would have asserted the same DIGNITY and REALNESS with Zig that she did with Miles. At least Tristan, as much as I hate the bastard, is desperate, pathetic and spineless REGARDLESS but Maya is only selectively so and I strongly dislike that about her. Keeping it all the way real, if a second round of Triles consisted of a Tristan that learned how to respect himself and love someone else for their HEART instead of their bodies(which I acknowledge he's been attempting to do with that irrelevant Gage guy) and a Miles that can put in effort towards a new relationship without being in pain over losing Maya(whom I will always believe he LOVED to death), they could work out better. That's the honest and realistic truth. Not something I can easily acknowledge but I'm just trying to be practical here. This is NOT a courtesy I can ever extend to Zaya though; they fucked up a long time ago and continued to fuck up every season afterwards. I will NEVER support that bullshit EVER. But don't get it twisted LOL. I'm still done with this show, I still fucking hate Tristan and I'm not the least bit interested in seeing how well Triles' second relationship works out. I'm forever bitter that Zaya practically created these chain of ratchet ass ships(Triles/Ziles 2.0/Gracevas) and equally disgusted that the writers are kissing the shippers of said ships' asses. I wanted nothing more than for Matlingsworth to fix things and for Novas to have a chance but it's too late, in my eyes. I'm moving on but most importantly, whoever Miles ends up with, I want him to be happy. Spoken like a true father <3